


Knot Good

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Feelings Realization, Knotting, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, after sex - Freeform, post-sex, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Oikawa was purring and Hajime honestly had no idea how he'd gotten into his current situation."Current situation", of course, was laying on his back on Oikawa's bed, his best friend sprawled on top of him, nuzzling at Hajime's neck, as... as Hajime's knot was clenched tight inside him, balls throbbing as he periodically spilled inside the leaner male.





	Knot Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an afternoon like a month ago and never posted it so now I am for Iwa's bday *jazz hands*

Oikawa was purring and Hajime honestly had no idea how he'd gotten into his current situation.

"Current situation", of course, was laying on his back on Oikawa's bed, his best friend sprawled on top of him, nuzzling at Hajime's neck, as... as Hajime's knot was clenched tight inside him, balls throbbing as he periodically spilled inside the leaner male.

Shit.

Okay, maybe he sorta had an idea how they got there, but even then, shit was fuzzy. He remembered talking, remembered the Omega's scent, remembered something in him snapping, and then...

And then it was flashes. Oikawa begging, baring his throat, breathily crying out Hajime's given name like a secret between them. Clothes being practically torn off and thrown aside, bodies being pinned down, flipped over, kissing and fingering and stroking and fucking. The sounds of growling, groaning, skin slapping and slick squelching. Teeth and tongue and lips all moving over skin, marking and claiming and branding. The scents of sex and sweat, Oikawa's sharp mint blending into something sweet and dizzying, melding into Hajime's chocolate tinted aroma.

And now... now they were covered in sweat and slick and come. Now they were tied together until Hajime's knot went down. Now the air was thick with their mixed scents, with sex and satisfaction and release.

Now, Hajime was wondering what the hell was gonna happen between them from that moment on.

Because high school was over, had ended that very day, and soon, the two of them would be parting ways for the first time since birth. Because their friendship was already on the path to an irrevocable change and that afternoon had accelerated it, had shifted it further, in a direction that Hajime wasn't sure they could come back from.

Moving apart, heading to different schools in different prefectures, _that_ they could deal with and handle. Skype and FaceTime and phone calls, visits back home for the holidays or to one another's universities, the chance of playing against one another. Their friendship could and would remain in tact. They'd be fine. Everything would be fine.

Only recent events changed his mind about that belief, shifted his thinking. Seeing each other naked wasn't new, not with childhood shared baths or communal locker room showers. Different context though. And it wasn't just the nudity, but the recently acquired knowledge of what Oikawa looked like in the throes of passion. The flush of his skin, the way his head fell back, how his jaw hung slack as he panted and whined. Hajime had watched his best friend's body in motion for years, beside and behind him on the volleyball court, but it was nothing compared to the flex of his muscles and the play of his skin as he rode Hajime, abdominals contracting and back arching and long fingers clenching on nothing.

Hajime was gonna see that replay every time he closed his eyes. He was gonna be haunted by the way his name sounded on a breathless gasp as Oikawa's eyes rolled back and his head fell to expose his hickey strewn neck, muscles tensing and cock jerking as he shot over the Alpha's torso.

Images and aromas and sounds he wasn't supposed to be privy to, yet had been, and Hajime knew their relationship wouldn't recover. How does one go back to being just friends after witnessing what he had?

Oikawa curled his back as he rose into a sitting position, satisfied hum leaving him as he moved. Slender fingers trailed along Hajime's torso, teasing and leaving flames in their wake, the Alpha swallowing hard as he peered through heavy lashes at the man he'd grown up with. Hickeys and bite marks littered his long neck, his lean torso. Finger shaped bruises marred his hips where Hajime had gripped onto him, holding him still to thrust up into him. His nipples were red and distended from all the attention they'd received, a weakness that had been exploited.

The Omega's face held a lazy smile, his own lids halfway down yet the sparkle in the brown eyes was still visible. His hair was messy, roughed up, sticking in every direction thanks to rubbing against the pillow, to Hajime grabbing and tugging it, to the sweat collected in the usually flawlessly styled chocolate locks.

Hajime had felt like second fiddle when it comes to appearances, outshone by Oikawa, who was constantly described as having "model good looks" or "idol like attractiveness". Hajime didn't think he was ugly but he didn't have a fan club of screaming girls and drooling Alphas chasing after him. He didn't spend countless yen and hours on his appearance. He didn't get Courting offers or gifts or as many confessions.

It never bothered Hajime though. He was comfortable in his own skin, liked who he was. He took pride in his skills on the court, his grades, his manners and behavior, his treatment of others, his family and friends. Oikawa's good looks never meant anything to him, never affected him--except when others approached him as some sort of messenger service to pass on numbers and notes to the Omega--and he never gave a passing thought to how the guy looked--except when the make-up used to cover the bags under his eyes was more obvious than usual because the idiot had been up too late.

Yet in that moment...

Tooru was beautiful.

Shit.

Hajime swallowed back the realization, let it burn in his chest, deciding he'd rather let it incinerate him from the inside out than confess it. Oikawa's head was big enough as it was and he refused to be the reason for its growth. Besides, he had a feeling that if the Omega was able to see himself, he'd argue. He'd wail over his hair, growl over Hajime being a beast and trying to eat him, complain about the mess coming out from between his cheeks.

It was probably the Alpha in him, but Hajime thought he looked better for it.

Oikawa smirked his usual Devil-May-Care smirk and quipped about Hajime not hurting himself thinking so hard with no brain, pressing his finger hard into the furrow between the Alpha's brows. Hajime glared his usual Oikawa-induced glare and growled at him about being a shitty asshole, smacking his hand away. The Omega laughed and the Alpha felt it in his soul and...

And they'd be leaving each other soon. Hajime didn't know if this was a one-time thing but it wasn't set to be a long-time thing and despite the ache in his chest that had sprung from seemingly nowhere, he knew he'd have to settle for what he could get, that this would have to be enough. They'd once felt invincible but heavy losses on the court had proven they weren't the gods that youth had led them to believe they were. This was yet another instance of reality proving they weren't infallible or eternal or made to last.

They'd come together only to move apart and there was no point in lamenting anything. Not when Oikawa was snuggling back up to him, nuzzling his scent glands with a purr. Hajime wrapped his arms around his lithe frame, nuzzled him back, and began to wonder about shit like fate, if people were actually "meant to be", and if that meant they actually _would_ be together.

He got the sinking feeling he wouldn't like the answer.


End file.
